


Enemy of My Enemy (is still my Enemy)

by Rodyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyn/pseuds/Rodyn
Summary: The man beneath the mask, for the first time since his calamity, cried a plea to the nearest ear.





	

They sat together in the inner sanctum, a hulking slab of meat lurching over the rail-thin mystic. Meditation was like second nature to the mystic whereas the former had a bit of difficulty getting his stubby legs into the proper position, nevermind the hovering Magatama that circled around Zenyatta. Prior to this meeting the mystic had requested that the meat would strip himself of his weapons -- and that included even the rebreather that Zenyatta deduced he didn't need for medical purposes. This wasn't 'Roadhog', notorious reaper of the irradiated Outback that was entering into the sanctum with him. Zenyatta would enjoy to have that man within their walls, someday. This meeting between the two - a native and an Omnic - had to go well for the future. For their future.

Zenyatta said nothing and the meat before them said nothing as well. The former never shifted out of their focused meditation while the latter struggled to keep his pudgy fingers from crinkling under the pressure. This sensation for the meat was nothing like he had experienced before. The silence always got to him. Beneath the skin, burrowing itself like a parasite deep within the meat's marrow. He had always described this feeling as a sort of a pull -- like something external was ripping through his madness-fueled fortitude to free something inside. It was something that the meat had never wanted to return to the surface level again. Not with so much blood on that 'things' hands. Sure the meat was no stranger to the bloodbath. Nothing a wash or a spitshine couldn't get rid of, Roadhog would always say. Not so much with the marrow, where the blood poured against his hands could never be cleaned. The blood of brothers who entrusted the marrow with the liberation of their home, the 'blood' of innocent Omnics caught within the massive destructive force caused by the meat's very own rage. A country of creatures large and small wiped away buy raining metal and toxic gas. The marrow's sanity breaching out and madness consumin--

"Your name was Mako." Zenyatta began speaking. "My brother spoke fondly of your cause, long ago." 'Mako' only rose his head to see Zenyatta with their head up, whatever optical features the Omnic possessed were likely burning into Mako's face. 

"It's a peculiar situation. I sat here thinking on what would be the best words to say to someone of your background. Perhaps it would be best to simply express my empathy." Zenyatta took two of the Magatama and rotated them into their right hand. Mako still kept his head hung low and muttered something that Zenyatta couldn't exactly pick up on. Whenever Mako's breathing would hitch the mystic would grab a quick glance of Mako's eyes; they were weathered to the point of exhaustion, with bags encircling around each eye. The scars that scratched across the right explained why that one remained bloodshot. It was almost as if the eyeball itself was damaged by something but it wasn't in Zenyatta to pry on something like that. 

"I understand if you do not wish to speak." Was the last thing Zenyatta could say before Mako finally said something himself, the statement in question throwing even Zenyatta back.

"We all lost something on that day." His voice was gruff, sounding even drier than it normally would behind the mask. "More than my sanity. More than our people."

Zenyatta had expected flying obscenities, with an old and angry Liberationist bearing all of it's kept away frustrations with the world and the Omnics that inhabit it towards them. This, however, was pleasant enough to hear but they wouldn't intrude in Mako's speech.

"Things will...never get better. There will never be peace between people like me. People like you." Mako coughed, but before Zenyatta could reach for his rebreather he rose a hand to stop the Omnic. 

"We can only hope that there will be a greater cause to band together. Only then..." Mako kept coughing but he insisted on Zenyatta staying right there. When Mako finally regained his composure to talk he continued his speech with as much energy as he started.

"I will always hate what your people and mine did to our land. I did not come here to apologize or seek salvation. I came here to let you understand the reality of the situation; things are...getting worse. There are people much more vile than Jamison and I. We've...come to terms that we're small fry in the grand scheme of things."

Interesting. Zenyatta hadn't expected a grab for neutrality. Before Mako could say anything else they rose a hand to stop him from speaking.

"You came to see if we could reach an understanding. Let it be known that for whatever evil threatens 'our' people, I will not hesitate to fight alongside of you and your pleasant friend."

Mako, unable to stand the pain of being without his rebreather had began to attach it back to his face. With an inhale he stood back to his feet, turning around to see the entrance of the sanctum where the strange metal man kept the yelling explosives freak at bay from entering. 

Maybe Mako will never really say what he needs to say. Maybe Roadhog from here on out will take this face and make something better for it. They both hated the Omnics sure, but the threat of something like 'them' controlling the world and corrupting the remanding lands free from industrialization was a much worse, insulting future than Roadhog had imagined.

He turned back to Zenyatta to show his mask fully snapped on. 

"Yeah. We'll always be animals, Omnic. But we have to keep what remains safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I like Roadhog. He's a pretty tragic guy.


End file.
